Vehicles, e.g. cars, trucks and busses, generally have a steering wheel adjusting mechanism with which a driver may adjust the steering wheel in a for the present driver suitable position by partly displacing the steering wheel and that to the steering wheel attached steering column forwards and backwards relative to the direction of travel of the vehicle and partly, simultaneously or as an option, tilt the steering wheel and that to the steering wheel attached steering column in order to change the angular position of the steering wheel and the steering column relative to the vehicle. The steering wheel adjusting mechanism is lockable in such a way that the steering wheel and that to the steering wheel attached steering column after adjustment may be locked in a desired position relative to the vehicle at the same time as the steering wheel and that to the steering wheel attached steering column still may be turned around the axis of the steering column thereby enabling steering of the vehicle.
One example of a steering wheel adjusting mechanism for motor vehicles is shown in SE 465 563 C which shows a steering wheel adjusting mechanism for motor vehicles comprising a supporting arm pivotally attached to a part fixed on the vehicle, and a pivotally to the supporting arm attached steering shaft housing unit. The supporting arm is further attached over a first locking plate package to the steering shaft housing unit and over a second locking plate package to the fixed part of the vehicle in order to with these locking plate packages to lock the steering shaft housing unit relative to the vehicle.
A problem with the steering wheel adjusting mechanism above is that the supporting arm must be provided with means that couple and lock the two separate plate packages to the supporting arm in order to in this way to obtain locking of the steering shaft housing unit relative to the vehicle.